Gumballs rampage Pt 2
by GumballWattersonzz
Summary: The second part in my bloody story when gumball becomes Broken.


Here it is folks Gumballs rampage part 2. This is to hold you off while i finish the ending For the thief of elmore.  
Also someone has PM'd me asking if this is something that has happened in the thief of elmore. No it wont be in the thief of elmore in the thief of elmore this never happened ok.

When we left Off Gumball had killed 11 people here are there names in order: nicole,anais,darwin,richard,Bober,carmen,alan,Prin cipal brown,simian,tobias and teri.  
There is 1 character we know of that is alive: Alive-1 = Penny.

Now we re-enter the sory from where we left off.

"penny my sweet. is great to see you again." gumball chuckled in a dark voice. "gu...mball How could you do this..." Penny said quitely.  
"Really penny you dont remember its partially your fault. Tina and jamie bullied me, Tobias started, Multiple kids joined in EVEN DARWIN. I though i still had one person i could trust.  
it was supposed to be you. It could have been you. Until that yesterday you saw me there on my back in pain, You didnt care Every kid in our class watched you to make sure you did something.  
You did something alright. You kicked me... over and over again. I was depressed I would not be doing this if it wasnt for you My mom hitting my last night though That broke me. That was it i wasnt gonna take anymore of this shit.  
This is why im doing this now you know." gumball explained in a harsh tone. Penny saw black in gumballs eyes but also hurt and pain. She got it now Everyone had done something to gumball to have this happen.  
"since i want you to be the last person i kill this is what you get" Gumball shoved the knife into pennies legs Then into her arms. "now you can't walk or crawl away. im gonna lock the doors but still. So you dont die from blood loss ill wrap you up and get you later."  
Gumball said as he walked away.

Gumball thought about who he should kill next. He thought about it then he knew. He walked to the fitzgerald household. He knew only pennies dad would be there.  
Gumball knocked on the door "1 second" yelled. the door swung open and as soon as it had he tackled down th the ground. Gumball was ontop But was able to over turn him and get ontop. was about to ask why he was doing this but then he saw his eyes. Black. Nothing but black.  
Turned the knife onto gumba having it centimeters away from his throat. Thrusted his arms as hard as he could Inserting the knife into gumballs throat. Gumballs eyes widened. Gumballs thoughts: No after all that ive done im gonna finish this. I have one idea left to survive. This is my last resort.  
got up to walk away. when he felt a sharp pain in his back shell. He turned around to see gumball holding his throat with blood pouring out of it. A knife Shoved so far in only the tip of the handle was seen. Gumball kicked the inside of leg knocking him on his knees. Pulling his head back He Gumball kneed him in the back of the head. The now dazed Knew this was his end.  
Gumball Stuck his thumbs in eye..holes And Pushed in Cracking. Gumball heard a gasp and knew was dead.  
Gumball wanted a few more victims before going to a certain someones house. Gumball looked in the robinsons windo to see they had rocky over and they were having chicken.  
Gumball Threw a rock through the windo hitting wife knocking her out. Gumball jumped through the window while picking up a shard of glass remembering his knife was in corpse. backed away into a corner. Rocky Grabbed a chair and tossed it a gumball. Gumball slid under it ending right at rockys legs were he jumped up and uppercutted him to the ground. He quickly slit his throat so he knew he wouldent get back up.  
Gumball walked over to He grabbed his face and opened his mouth while shoving the shard of glass down his throat. coughed up his blood and some of rockys blood. Gumball Started to punch him Over and over again until he choked fully on the glass.

Dead this part - 4 Names in order - , , ., Rocky Dead Total - 15 names in order - nicole,anais,darwin,richard,Bober,carmen,alan,Prin cipal brown,simian,tobias and teri, , , , and Rocky

Part 3 will be coming soon and Part 4 AKA the finale will be out AFTER the thief of elmore. 


End file.
